


Young Justice Plays Among Us

by incorrectbatfam



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Based on an Among Us Game, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrectbatfam/pseuds/incorrectbatfam
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake & Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	Young Justice Plays Among Us

_Tim turned on his phone_.

> **[Red_Robin is now the host]**
> 
> **[Jaime Reyes has joined the game]**
> 
> **[Artemis has joined the game]**
> 
> **[Static has joined the game]**
> 
> **[kon-el has joined the game]**
> 
> **[KHAJI DA has joined the game]**
> 
> **kon-el** : wtf why is the scarab here
> 
> **Jaime Reyes** : He wanted to play but he thinks my tactics are inefficient.
> 
> **Artemis** : Where’s Bart?
> 
> **Jaime Reyes** : Downloading the game.
> 
> **Red_Robin** : And Wally?
> 
> **Artemis** : Same.
> 
> **[Wonder Girl has joined the game]**
> 
> **[beastie boi has joined the game]**
> 
> **[Impulse has joined the game]**
> 
> **[KF has joined the game]**
> 
> **KF** : HEY WHO TOOK ORANGE?!?
> 
> **Impulse** : #Sorrynotsorry
> 
> **KF** : Guess I’m going with pink
> 
> **beastie boi** : hey, how’s the scarab even playing?
> 
> **Impulse** : Blue’s got two devices
> 
> **kon-el** : no i dont
> 
> **Impulse** : Not you blue, my blue
> 
> **Static** : Idk seems kinda sus
> 
> **Wonder Girl** : Agreed
> 
> **beastie boi** : vote to eject khaji da?
> 
> **Jaime Reyes** : Give him a chance, guys.
> 
> **Static** : Seems even more sus
> 
> **Red_Robin** : If we’re all ready… 
> 
> **[Game starts in 5…**
> 
> **4…**
> 
> **3…**
> 
> **2…**
> 
> **1]**
> 
> **{There is an imposter among you…}**
> 
> **[Static called an emergency meeting]**
> 
> **Red_Robin** : Dude it’s been two seconds.
> 
> **Static** : I think it’s Jaime
> 
> **Jaime Reyes** : Why would it be me?!?
> 
> **Static** : Bc why would you let the scarab in the game
> 
> **kon-el** : i say we vote out jaime
> 
> **Artemis** : Seconded.
> 
> **Jaime Reyes** : Don’t vote me out, vote out the scarab!
> 
> **Impulse** : He’s not the imposter
> 
> **Wonder Girl** : You’re only saying that ‘cause he’s your boyfriend
> 
> **Impulse** : But also because he’s not the imposter
> 
> **beastie boi** : sus
> 
> **Jaime Reyes** : It’s not me!
> 
> **kon-el** : v sus
> 
> **Red_Robin** : Alright everyone, cast your votes.
> 
> **{Jaime Reyes was not the imposter}**

_Jaime put his phone face-down on the nightstand. Next to it was an iPad, and one of the scarab’s thin blue tendrils tapped away at the screen. Pouting, Jaime turned and propped up by the elbow. The glow of Bart’s screen bounced off the headboard._

_“I can’t believe I got voted out! All because of the escarabajo estúpido.”_

_“Babe, you know you can still win if you finish your tasks, right?” Bart asked._

_“Eh.” Jaime wrapped his arms around Bart and nuzzled his face between the speedster’s shoulderblades. “Let the imposter win.”_

> **KF** : WTH Who voted for me?!?
> 
> **Impulse** : Who else was I supposed to vote for

_Blue wire to blue wire, yellow wire to yellow wire, pink wire to pink—_

_BAM!_

_Gar’s jaw dropped as his dark green jelly bean avatar was sliced in half._

> **kon-el** : wait how do i get to the medbay
> 
> **Wonder Girl** : Where are you?
> 
> **kon-el** : cafeteria
> 
> **Wonder Girl** : Take a left and go down.

_Virgil’s eyes widened as he spotted the body. His finger almost touched the report button, but then…_

_BANG!_

_Red splattered across the screen as his avatar took a bullet to the head._

> **{A dead body was reported}**
> 
> **kon-el** : scarab
> 
> **Wonder Girl** : Scarab.
> 
> **Red_Robin** : It’s the scarab.
> 
> **Impulse** : How do you know for sure
> 
> **kon-el** : bc its a murderous machine irl
> 
> **Artemis** : It’s plausible.
> 
> **KF** : Pretty sus that it joined in the first place… 
> 
> **{KHAJI DA was not the imposter}**

_The tendril retracted into the scarab. It hissed. “The crewmates have wronged me, Jaime Reyes. Permission to seek vengeance.”_

_But the scarab’s request fell on deaf ears._

> **[Red_Robin called an emergency meeting]**
> 
> **Red_Robin** : So it’s not Jaime or the scarab. Who is it?
> 
> **Artemis** : Cassie was following me into the storage.
> 
> **Wonder Girl** : Because I had a task there!
> 
> **KF** : Hm… 
> 
> **Wonder Girl** : It’s not me!
> 
> **KF** : Mhm
> 
> **kon-el** : thats exactly what an imposter would say
> 
> **Wonder Girl** : I think it’s Bart.
> 
> **KF** : Nah it’s defo you
> 
> **{Wonder Girl was not the imposter}**

_Cassie took off her headphones and threw them aside. “This is bullcrap!”_

_Kon patted her on the arm. “There, there. It's okay. I have an idea.”_

> **[kon-el called an emergency meeting]**
> 
> **KF** : WTF DUDE
> 
> **kon-el** : i have an idea
> 
> **KF** : ?
> 
> **kon-el** : if we keep ejecting people
> 
> **kon-el** : we’ll eventually get it right
> 
> **KF** : … 
> 
> **Artemis** : … 
> 
> **Red_Robin** : …
> 
> **{kon-el was not the imposter}**

_“Great idea,” Tim drawled. “At least now we know who’s not the imposter.”_

_Kon dodged the couch cushion flying in his direction. “I said nothing about it being a smart idea.”_

_Cassie peered over Tim’s shoulder. “You think it might be Artemis?”_

_“Maybe,” he replied. “Who else can pull off this many kills so quickly?”_

> **{O2 SUPPLIES ARE DEPLETING}**
> 
> **Artemis** : I got it!
> 
> **Red_Robin** : Should we call a meeting?
> 
> **KF** : Not yet. Let’s see what they try next.
> 
> **Red_Robin** : We’re down to four people. We can’t afford to take that risk.
> 
> **Artemis** : I finished my tasks, I can be on lookout.

_Wally got up. “I’m gonna grab something to eat. Make sure I don’t die.”_

_Artemis gave him a two-finger salute. “You can count on me.”_

_Leaning down, he placed a peck on her lips. “‘Course I can.”_

> **{THE LIGHTS HAVE BEEN SABOTAGED}**
> 
> **Red_Robin** : I’m closer, I can get it!
> 
> **{THE LIGHTS HAVE BEEN FIXED}**
> 
> **{A dead body was reported.}**
> 
> **Red_Robin** : What happened?!?
> 
> **Artemis** : Wally told me to watch his back and then the lights went out. When they came back on, he was dead!
> 
> **Red_Robin** : Hm… 
> 
> **Artemis** : I think you’re just saying that to cover up the fact that you sabotaged the lights!
> 
> **Red_Robin** : So? You can sabotage things remotely. You killed Wally!
> 
> **Artemis** : I didn’t!
> 
> **Red_Robin** : And you’re standing right by a vent.
> 
> **Artemis** : So? You’re not that far away. You could’ve done a hit and run.
> 
> **Red_Robin** : I was fixing the lights!
> 
> **Artemis** : You’re a Robin. You’re all sneaky as hell.
> 
> **Red_Robin** : I think we should put it up to a vote.
> 
> **{Artemis was not the imposter}**

_Wally took a sip from a soda can. “Did we win?”_

_“No, you were killed and I got ejected.”_

_“Wait, then who…”_

> **{The winner is: Impulse}**

_“Babe, I won!” Bart exclaimed._

_“Hm?” Jaime opened a bleary eye._

_“The game! I won!”_

_Jaime yawned. “How?”_

_“I was the imposter.” Bart showed him the screen. “Everyone was so busy pointing fingers at each other that I slipped under their radars and killed them.”_

_“You’re a despicable human being.”_

_“You love me.”_

_He was met with a pillow to the face._


End file.
